Hopelessly In Love
by OoxX-Troyella-XxoO
Summary: Gabi's the inocent hopeles romantic while Troy is the playboy.Shes new n unaware of his rep will he take that to his advantage and add her to his list of hookups?Or along the way will he realise he might be in love with her and make a move b4 its too late
1. Trailer

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't own anything except any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

**She was a hopeless romantic...**

_Shows Gabriella crying while reading her book about love_

**Someone people would call innocent and naive...**

_"Oh come on Gabs, there's no such thing as prince charming. All guys are dogs."_

_"But what if-_

**He was playboy Troy...**

_"Damn Troy 3 girls in two days?"_

**The girls wanted knowing they'd be dropped like yesterday's trash afterwards...**

_"OMG! He is so hot, especially when he's sweaty like that"_

**When they meet he's immediately attracted to her...**

_Shows Troy looking at Gabriella from across the room with hlustful eyes_

**People warn her to stay away...**

_"Gabs he's no good for you"_

_"But Taylor, Troy seems sweet"_

_"If there's one thing everyone knows, Troy Bolton is not 'sweet'" _

**But does miss Montez listen?**

_"Hey Gabriella, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow"_

_"Um..yeah sure I guess"_

**Will she fall for the Bolton charm?**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella cuddled up on the couch_

**Will she just be another girl in his long list of hook-ups?**

_"Ga-_

_"No Troy, I don't wanna hear it. I made..._

**_Hopelessly In Love_**

_Coming soon to Fanfiction

* * *

_

**What'd cha think? If you don't know I'm not continuing 'Other Guy' because, I'm just not into it. Well review and tell me if this story's a goo idea because I don't know if I should write it or not. Do you think its original enough?**


	2. Ok, sweetheart

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

"...party was awesome" 

"For you it sure was" Chad said to his best friend, who had managed to hook up with two girls at the party then another one the next day.

"What can I say man." Troy said shrugging, girls just threw themselves at him.

"Yeah but damn Troy 3 girls in two day? Thats-

"Who's that?" Troy interrupted looking at the entrance of East High were a brunette was walking in holding onto the strap of her bag tightly. Even though she wasn't dressed sluttish, Troy was attracted to her.

"I dunno, but anyways that's-

"I'll see you in class Chad." Troy said walking away form him and toward his step-sister's locker.

"Hey Shar" Troy said leaning against one of the lockers next to hers. Long story short, his dad was married to her mom giving him a new step sister(Ryan's not in this story). But Sharpay kept her last name as Evans though.

"Hey bro whats up?" Sharpay asked not looking from the mirror that hung in the locker.

"Well there's a new girl and-

"Her name's Gabriella Montez, she just tranferred here form San Diego. Smart, nice and I've heard that she get blinded by love easily." Sharpay said, she knew everything about everyone at East High and if there was someone new she could get the info on them as quickly as a snap.

"Ok, later Shar" Troy said. _'Perfect, just work you Bolton charm and make her fall for you'_ Troy thought.

"Later."

* * *

Troy dashed out of class right as the bell rung. It was now free period and that ment he had a decent amount of time to find Gabriella. After five minutes he found her in the library. 

"Hey, Gabriella right?" He asked taking a seat, putting on his nice guy act.

"Yeah, nice to meet you um..

"Troy Bolton" He finished for her.

"Nice to meet you Troy." Gabriella said before turning back to her book. Troy looked at her for a moment. She was pretty no doubt about that, long curly brown hair, chocolate eyes, she looked exotic but Troy's eyes kept wandering to where her shirt showed clevage. _'Snap out of it Bolton, you're supposed to be the nice guy'_ Troy told himself.

"Um is there something on my face?" Gabriella said unsurely while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Huh? Oh no, you look great" Troy said making her slightly blush.

"Thanks, I guess" Gabriella said softly.

"So, how ya likin Albuquerque so far?" Troy asked.

"Its good, I mean I don't really know anyone but nothing's bad has happened"

"Well how bout I show you around town or something" Troy said.

"Yeah sure"

"I'll give you a ride after school. Later Gabriella" Troy said getting up and giving her one of his heart mealting winks before away.

* * *

"Gabs he's no good for you" Taylor said, the two had become fast friends. 

"But Taylor, he seems sweet" Gabriella said dreamily.

"If there's one thing everyone knows, Troy Bolton is not 'sweet'. He's hooked-up with basically every gril at school except for the few including me, but I don't count since I'm dating Chad. The guy could probably win an Oscar with the acting skills that he uses to get girls. Gabriella just listen to me please, I don't want to see you end up like all those other girls."

**Meanwhile with Troy...**

"You know what to do" Troy said.

"The word's already spread captain" Jason said.

"Then what the hell is that guy doing flirting with her?" Troy asked, looking down the hall where Gabriella was laughing and some guy was there smiling at her, Taylor had left a few minutes ago.

"Um..."

"I'll be right back" Troy said before making his way over.

"So then I wa- um Gabriella I have to go. Bye!" The kid practically ran for his life.

"Ok..." Gabriella said confused, then turned back to her locker, "Ahh! Omg, Troy you scared me" She said.

"Am I that bad looking?"

"No! I mean yes! Wait no! I-

"Chill Gabriella, I was just kidding. Ready to go?"

"Yep." The two started down the hallway with Troy's arm around her shoulder and heads turned. Gabriella thought Troy was just being friend while he smirk when then past Chad, Jason and Zeke.

* * *

"Wow ten different states? I've lived here all my life" Troy said they were currently walking through the Albuquerque park after Troy had shown her around. Truth was Gabriella though he was really nice(act maybe?) and he deffinately wasn't that bad looking. Troy actually liked Gabriella, sure the fact that he thought she was extremely hot helped but he could actually talk to her and not get bord out of his mind. 

"My mom's company transfer her alot" Gabriella said shrugging and took a seat on one of the benches, Troy followed and sat next to her.

"Must be cool, I mean its great here and everything but super boring." Troy said.

"I never though of it that way, but how could Mr. Superstar get bored with people always wanting to be his friend?" Gabriella teased.

"Superstar where'd you get that idea?"

"Well lets see, I saw a poster in school and your face was the biggest, there's a list in the girl's bathroom naming why Troy Bolton is so hot, and-

"Ok, ok. I get the point."

"So why are you talking to me anyways, it can't be because I'm cool since everyone knows me as the new girl, and it can't be because I'm that attractive." Gabriella said looking at Troy with her chocolate eyes all of the sudden the Troy Bolton was having a hard time lying, thats right the guy that ususally has no trouble saying whatever it took to get someone in bed was having trouble lying to some girl he had known for less then a day.

"Don't say you're not attractive cause you're the complete opposite, you drop dead gorgeous. And I talk to you cause you're not going gaga over me" Troy said while Gabriella's cheeks cooled down form him calling her drop dead gorgeous.

"You're really know what to say to make a girl blush don't you?"

"What can I say, its called the Bolton charm"

"Well Mr. Bolton charm, I gotta get home" Gabriella said getting up.

"Lets go darling" Troy joked.

"Ok, sweetheart" Gabriella siad walking in front of him not knowing Troy was checking out her ss.

* * *

_**AAHHHH!!! First chapters are soo flippin hard to write. Tell me what you think of it! Could this be all an act or is Troy actually liking Gabriella??**_


	3. one eighty

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I own nothing cept the original characters, places, ect.

* * *

"You went out with him?" 

"Tay, its not that big of deal, Troy was just showing me around town." Gabriella said.

"Sure its not a big deal" Taylor siad sarcastically befpre giving her a look that said 'don't say I didn't warn you' and hurrying off to class. Gabriella shook her head and was about to turn back to her locker when a kid hurrying down the hall with his hand covering half his face caught her attention. Even though it was covered you could still see blood dripping through.

"What happened to him" Gabriella asked herself not realizing someone was behind her.

"You happened. Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans" Sharpay said not in a snobby tone.

"Um hey, I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabi said putting out a hand.

"I know," Sharpay said ignoring the handshake. "Charmed. Anyways you're the reason that kid just got a bloody nose."

"Ah I don't even know him"

"Well you do know my brother." Sharpay said.

"Actually I don't think I've met anyone with the last name E-

"Step-brother, Troy Bolton. Word in hall is Troy was the one that gave that guy the bloody nose. Taylor's right you really should listen to her."

"But-

"Gabriella, Troy's my brother I know what he's like better then anyone at this school except for coach but he's his dad. Honestly Troy's the biggest player you will ever meet."

"Sharpay, I know you and Taylor are trying to warn me about him, but I really need to get to know him myself" Gabriella said.

"Suit yourself" Sharpay said before walking away.

* * *

"Damn it!" Troy said madly after missing yet another shot. He was in one of his 'shut the hell up, I don't care who you are' mood. All day during school he was pissed one because he seen Gabriella all day and two he was sent home early for beating some kid up. 

"Hey" Troy turned toward where the voice was coming form and there was Gabriella.

"What are you doing here? And how'd you get my address?" He asked sounding kinda of cold.

"From Sharpay and I wanted to talk" Gabriella said sitting on the steps of his deck watching him pull on his shirt and walk over sitting next to her.

"So talk"

"I heard you got sent home for beating up some kid. Why Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know" He mumbled.

"You gotta kn-

"I just did it ok!? Leave it Gariella" He said harshly.

"But-

"Just leave it!" Troy snapped scaring her a little. Gabriella looked into his eyes which weren't the light clear blue they were when he showed her around but a colder darker blue.

"Ok...I better go" She said getting up and headed toward the Bolton's screen door.

"Wait. It was because of you" Troy said makingher stop and walk back to him but she didn't sit down, just stood by him.

"Me?"

"Yes," Troy sighed putting a hand to the empty spot motioning her to sit down before continuing, "I heard him say how he wanted to hook up with you and I don't know, I just went off" For once he wasn't lieing.

"Troy you can't just go off like that. From what I saw the other day this whole Troy the bully thing just isn't you."

"And what if it is." She looked at him for a moment studying his features.

"Then so what, its not like I'd hate you" She siad, Troy softened, slowly- no scratch that he was quickly falling for Gabriella Montez and for once something other then hooking up with her was on his mind. He had known the girl for two days and yet she was was the only girl he had ever fallen for.

"You're one of a kinda Montez."

"Oh really how's that _Bolton?_"

"You're not backing away from my temper. You don't care about my so called god status. Come on." Troy siad getting up and leading her into his house, then up to his room.

"Since the game's tomorrow I want you to wear it" Troy siad holding out his varsity sweatshirt.

"Troy I can't we haven't even known each other for a week and I heard you're supposed to give your sweatshirt to your girlfriend or atleast soemone you care a-

"First off I don't have a girlfriend and I do care about you" Gabriella smile and took the hoodie.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" Troy said, it kinda of surprised not only Gabriella but Troy himself how he complete did a 180 from his mood just a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Dude the school is wacked today cause that Montez girl has your sweatshirt" Chad said. 

"Its Gabriella" Troy corrected.

"Sure whatever so how's it going with _Gabriella_?" Chad asked.

"Oh you know friends first benefits later" Troy said.

"Good to know you haven't gone soft captain. I'll see you later" Chad said walking away toward his next class. Troy sighed, why did he say that? Well atleast Gabriella didn't hear. Since it wqas free period for Troy he made his way up to his 'secret' spot, not expecting a certain brunette would be there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Troy asked surprised to see Gabriella who jumped a little and turned away form what she was looking at.

"Getting away from the jungle thats school. You never told me that wearing your sweatshirt was such a big deal. But what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as Troy walked over and stood by her and they both looked down at Albuquerque.

"I found this spot freashman year thanks to the science club its been my little hideout when I need time alone to think or when Chad's annoying the crap out of me." Troy said.

"You pretty much have the school wired don't you Troy? Every girls wants to be Troy Bolton's girl, every guy wants to be your friend." Gabriella said going over to the bench and taking a seat.

"Thats the problem, everyone sees me as the playmaker, the captain. They all love me until I screw up during a game. Thats why I like you so much, you're not 'omg! Troy Bolton!'" He said sitting next to her, Gabriella laughed at his attempt to sound girlish.

_**So what'd cha think?? Am I moving too fast with them? Actually I don't think I'm writing Troy and Gabriella good enough but tell me what you think.**_


	4. Right?

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I really have enough money to own HSM? Well I don't. I do own any characters, or places that I made up.

* * *

As the weeks past Troy and Gabriella grew alot closer much to Taylor and Sharpay's dislike. They had become her best friends and didn't want her to get hurt but Gabriella wouldn't listen so they just dropped it and faked happy. Troy hadn't hooked up with her, actually they weren't even dating even though both liked each other. Yep, Gabriella might of had a tiny...or huge crush on him. 

"What to wear, what to wear" Troy said. He had finally made his move and asked her out to dinner. Whether or not if the move was to get her in bed or to be the first step to a realastionship, he had no idea. Sure Troy liked Gabriella alot but he didn't have girlfriends, actually he never really liked a girl, he liked their bodies, but now Gabriella shows up and his head starts going crazy.

"Wow where are you going?" Troy turned to see his step-sister.

"To dinner with Gabriella, didn't she tell you?" Troy said looking himself over, he was dressed in some dark wash jeans, a light blue button up and a black blazer over it.

"Musta slipped my mind. But Troy, bro, we gotta talk" Sharpay said taking a seat on the seat at his desk.

"Whats up?" Troy asked walking around his room looking for his Dolce & Gabanna colonge that he had somehow misplaced even though he used it everyday.

"Long story short, Gabriella's a really good friend of mine and Taylor's. Everyone knows you are the biggest player alive except Gabs since apperently she's under the you Bolton charm, take care of her. And I will personally hunt you down if Gabriella gets hurt. Nice talking to ya!" Sharpay siad sweetly before walking out his room, Troy was scared at her mood change but its Sharpay what do you expect.

DING DONG

"I'll get it!!" Maria called before Gabriella could race down, she had been wanting to meet this boy that had her daughter going gaga. Since she just had gotten back from her trip that was a month long Maria hadn't gotten to meet Troy yet.

"Um hi Ms. Montez"

"You must be Troy, come in. And you can call me Maria."

"Um ok, Maria...uh is Gabriella re-"

"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat turning Troy's attention toward the top of the stairs. His jaw dropped when he saw the brunette bombshell, Gabriella was dress in black dressed that hugged her at the top then flowed down or in other words bee-you-tea-full!

"Y-you look um ah wow" Troy stuttered, his face started turning pink while Gabriella giggled and Maria had an amused smile.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." Gabriella commented, making his face turn darker. Damn,why6 was he like this around her.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, bye mama"

"Bye Ms. Mont- I mean Maria"

"Bye you two, Troy have her back in one piece" Maria said.

"You can count on me" Troy said as they walked out to his car.

"Who knew the wildcat superstar could turn so pink." Gabriella teased once they were on the road.

"Yeah who knew" Troy mumbled. Gabriella sensing something was wrong placed her hand over his which was resting on the gear shift, almost immediately Troy loosened up and intertwined his fingers with her.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine" Troy answered giving her a sincere smile. The rest of the ride was silent be not awkward.

---

"What?" Gabriella asked noticing Troy kept on looking at her while they ate dinner.

"Nothing" Troy said.

"Troy"

"Ok fine, its just you look great..not that you don't always"

"There's the Bolton charm again" Gabriella said her cheeks slightly pink, Troy just shrugged.

"You done?" Troy asked.

"Yep."

---

"Its beautiful out" Gabriella said as they walked through the Albuquerque park. Troy immediately took off his blazer and drapped it over her shoulders noticing she was cold.

"Yeah, it is" He said while pratically staring at her, Gabriella glances over at him noticing his eyes on her and both immediately blushed...they sure are doing that alot.

"So did you have a good time?"

"It was amazing, thanks for taking me out Troy." Gabriella as they settled onto a park beach with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her.

"Tr-" Gabriella cut herself off when she looked up and brown met blue, they just stared at each other before both started leaning in...

BRR BRR

They both sprung away form each other both looking like tomatoes for their lips being only milimeters apart.

"Hello...Tay, can I call you back?...ok bye" Gabriella hung up her phone looking down at her lap too embarrassed to look at Troy.

"W-we should uh get um going" Gabriella simply nodded and followed him to his car.

"Well..I'll see you later" Gabriella said.

"Yeah...bye Gabriella" Troy said giving her a hug.

"Bye" She said leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek before walking through her front door. Troy sighed and walked back to his car. He felt guilty, the only reason her even talked to her was to hook up with her but now he was dare I say it falling in love with her.

* * *

"You guys almost kissed!?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Its not that big of a deal." Gabriella said.

"Right...and you turning pink just talking about makes it so little" Taylor said with an amused smirk.

"Stttoooppp!!" Gabriella whined falling back and burrying her head in her pillow.

"Gabi do you like him? No wait stupid question, do you love my brother?" Sharpay asked her voice dead serious, if Gabriella was drinking something all of it would've flew out her mouth.

"Um...no?" It sounded like she was asking herself that instead of answering.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"Um yes I mean no I- ugh! I cna't be in ove with a guy I've know for what a month? Right?"

**_Well what'd cha think?? I tried my best on this chap. but I don't think its good. Anywyas drama will start so enjoy the Troyella fluffiness now._**


	5. Oscar

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I own nothing cept the original characters, places, ect.

* * *

Gabriella sat fidgeting in her seat. Her and Troy hadn't spoken after their date which lead to the almost kiss, and now if it was possible she'd have a hole through her head from Troy staring at her. 

"Mr. Bolton, I'm pretty sure miss Montez's head is very fascinating but I'm positive the stuff I'm teaching is much more important now pay attention!!" Mrs. Shellers yelled, Troy just shrugged while Gabriella sunk in her seat and a blush crept onto her face.

RING RING

"Finally" Gabriella muttered grabbing her stuff and dashing out the room just incase Troy decided they needed to talk which she wasn't ready for.

"Gabriella!!" She stopped in the middle of closing the door and snapped her head around from her car to see Troy walking toward her.

"Um hey Troy..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"Hey, haven't talked to you all day or weekend...um Gabriella can we talk about Friday?" Troy asked scratching his the back of his neck which Gabriella picked up over the days that it was his habit when he was nervous or thing were getting weird/awkward.

"Um sure..." Gabriella said getting out her car and walking over to his which was conveniently(funny how that works out) parked a car away form hers. They took a seat in the back of his truck and there was silence.

"So..." Gabriella said.

"Well..you know you're my best friend right?" He asked.

"Yeah...I guess so why?"

"Look I know the other day we almost kissed but I don't want our friendship or maybe possible relationship to be affected because I'm keeping something from you." He paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "When you first came to East High, I said I liked you becasue you're different and I still do but um at frist I talked to you because uh..I thought you'd um...be a easy lay" You could barely hear the last words, but Gabriella sure did.

"Y-you- stay away from me Troy Bolton" She said in a mad, cold voice, hopping off his trunk and was about to walk back to her car but Troy grabbed her wrist.

"Ga-

"No Troy, I don't wanna hear it. I made a stupid mistake thinking for once someone didn't see the geeky shy girl but I guess I was wrong. By the way if the basketball thing doesn't work out, with the acting skills you used to fool me, you could win an Oscar" She pulled away from him and walked to her car pulling the door shut hard and driving off.

"What the hell did you just do Bolton?" Troy said aloud.

---

"Troy Michael Bolton! Care to explain why I called Gabriella and she picked up crying!?" Sharpay snapped as soon as Troy walked in the front door.

"Leave it Shar" Troy muttered walking pass her and upstairs to his room and Sharpay heard the door slam shut, she sighed and made her way upstairs.

"I said I don't wanna talk!" Troy yelled madly his temper was taking over again, but Sharpay didn't really care or let it effect her.

"If you're not gonna talk then I will. What the hell happened!? One minute you two are all flirty the next Gabriella can't talk because she's fucking crying!" Sharpay said...er screamed.

"Would you stay out of my life!?"

"I told you before, if you hurt Gabi I'd hunt you down myself."

"Sha-" Troy couldn't finish since his darling sister cut him off.

"Don't tell me to shush, you never want to hear it form anyone nor do you ever listen well its time for that to change. I don't wanna sound like mom or dad lecturing you but soemone has to get through your thick head. Stop playin girls plain and simple, oh and oyu cna stop thinking you're the greatest thing in world while you're at it!. Now tell me what the fuck you did to Gabi!"

"Fine you wanna know I told her, I thought she'd be an easy la-" SLAP, Troy stopped and his cheeks stung from Sharpay's hand.

"Fix it!" She yelled before storming out, if there was one thing in common about them both had a nasty temper.

* * *

"Troy have you seen Gabriella?" Taylor asked. 

"No she hates me remember?"

"Don't have to be a smartass about it." Taylor said walking off. Troy just sighed and skipped his next class looking for Gabriella. After skipping two periods looking for her he was about to give up when he hearded a someone crying as he past the library, even though you'd think he was a heartless guy hated when people cried, so he followed where the sound was coming from.

"Gabriella?" He asked, there was the girl he loved...yes you read it right loved..no love as in now not used too, was sitting in the far back corner of the library crying. Gabriella looked up at him her big chocolate eyes tearstained, Troy took at seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her not caring about the fact she could blow up at him any second. But Gabriella didn't actually she leaned into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked after about five minutes.

"Nothin, its stupid anyways." Gabriella mumbled.

"Obviously it is or you wouldn't be crying."

"Fine, my mom just left for a year long trip to Florida and we only have what 4 months of shcool left, she's gonna miss everything, even my graduation."

"Ga-

"No, I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet and whining I should go" Gabriella said getting up but Troy pulled her back down and kissed her.

_**CLIFFY!!! Wow this chapter took me forever to write and its not even that good. Well review and tell me if you have any ideas.**_


End file.
